Blinding Charisma
by Moony3003
Summary: Matriarch Benezia has to make a decision and the second meeting with a turian Spectre makes things a little clearer for her.


**Disclaimer: **Mass Effect does not belong to me.

* * *

Blinding Charisma

"What would you sacrifice in order to save the galaxy?"

The question had her turning on the spot, the hem of her floor length yellow dress swishing around her ankles elegantly. A look of surprise etched across the faint lines of her face. A year ago to the day the same question had been uttered in that sultry voice that sent shivers down her spine.

They stood at a bridge that hovered over the Sarre River. It was a simple wooden bridge that arched in the middle. Clear, incandescent water rushed south of the their position, spraying over the face of a cliff and into a sparkling pool below. But she faced the other side as it was calmer and calmed her in turn. As a child it had been one of her favourite places and now it only reminded her of that first meeting.

The turian Spectre had been everything mentioned in the tales and more but there was still an air of mystery that surrounded him. He had the imaginings and wisdom that was once only beheld by the ancient matriarchs. Even then she saw the blinding charisma that lingered behind the blue eyes that stared at her. The danger of it had been realised and ignored in the next instant when the distance between them shortened.

It was a similar feeling to now and she held the same desire to shake those feeling aside and be part of something greater than herself, greater than anything that had ever been envisioned within the galaxy. It would affect everything, every planet. The scope of it still bedazzled her and kept her in complete awe. There would never be anything such as this and it was that knowledge that pushed everything beyond its intended boundaries. How was it that she was the one in this position?

As the answer continued to elude her she turned away and glanced at the ever expanding race that was by far the most superior. At the northern side of the river, her eyes fell on a shallow bank. It was the one imperfection of this river and one of the first she'd found on Thessia. A group of young, asari children were there. A couple were digging in the sand for shells, one a reminder of her daughter while the others splashed and played in the water.

"My plans will go ahead without you but I need you. I want you by my side."

His last sentence was familiar as he had the exact same thing the last time they stood here. And they had produced the same reaction as well. Her heart raced beneath her chest and she felt her breaths turn shallow. It made her feel embarrassed and irritated at the same time. This was unbecoming of someone in her position.

"I need an answer, Benezia," he whispered.

On a deep inhale, she held it, knowing that the Spectre had stepped closer to her. There couldn't be a repeat of last time. They were in public but night time was drawing near. It was becoming a strong case of déjà vu. She had to slow things down and ask the one question she needed to confirm everything.

"What do you need exactly, Saren?"

Her eyes fell closed as the vocal demand filled her ears and relief flooded her body. She sounded as firm and strong as she'd wanted. It steadied the other nerves tricking along her veins. Saren Arterius slid in beside her and leaned against the railing casually with one arm. He faced her, his eyes directed as the smooth blue skin of her face.

"You," he said clearly. "I need a biotic. A matriarch."

Benezia's wide blue eyes opened as she abruptly let go of the breath she was holding. Their first meeting had been full of riddles and proverbs long forgotten. But during the year of his absence she had researched and found knowledge she didn't know existed.

"You have no specifics for me?" breathed Benezia. "You barely know me. I could be anybody, anything and you would never know it. What if I don't have the gifts you need?"

"Oh, so modest," murmured Saren. "I know more than you think. You're skills a spoken of highly among the matriarchs. I already know what I need to accomplish my goals. The question is whether you're willing to accept it or if I need a new plan."

"What must I do?" asked Benezia immediately.

"Make whatever arrangements you need and meet me in the morning," said Saren. "The Arali company has a privately funded docking hangar. A shuttle will pick you up and escort you to my ship."

From the corner of her eye Benezia watched Saren depart. The faint footsteps quickly faded away but she remained standing in the centre of the arched bridge. The view of the river and beyond was enough to settle her mind as it threatened to spin out of control.

The sun just disappeared beyond the tall buildings in the distance and a purple haze blanketed the sky. The few scattered clouds around appeared as dark purple masses even as they flittered across at a general pace. Even as she stared at the perfect, spectacular view a few doubts drifted across her thoughts, souring it slightly.

The small voice in the back of her mind told her that it wasn't rational, that their notions of heroism were vastly underrated. As the stars twinkled into existence when night finally fell, Benezia still hadn't moved and her mind hadn't settled. Only the sound of water was heard. The children were now gone, Saren was gone and Benezia couldn't help but wonder if her common sense had gone with him.

* * *

The only thing left was the house she had lived in for the last five hundred and fifty seven years. She had already transferred the title and that had been the easy part. It wasn't the odd shaped, brightly designed rooms or the memories that she was going to miss. It was the person that used to live here and now owned the property, despite being unaware.

She had left the house in silence and stepped into the darkness, gasping as the cold air hit her suddenly. When almost halfway there, the darkness lifted as the sun slowly slid from its slumber. The faces she passed were blurred and instantly forgotten. Briefly she wondered how many people had seen or recognised her as she walked almost blindly to her destination.

It was strange to feel as though the will to walk was no longer her own. Both of her legs felt heavy with each step but she continued nonetheless. There were dark times coming for everyone in the galaxy, this she knew for certain. She wasn't the only matriarch who had seen it but she was the only one willing to do something, anything, in order to help, even if it meant breaking the rules.

The spaceport was all but deserted with only one shuttle docked in the first hangar bay. She lingered in the doorway, hesitating about walking in. The shuttle door opened slowly and Benezia entered and deftly stepped inside. It was bare aside from the seats and her boots thundered loudly against the floor as she moved to sit down. As soon as she settled she looked towards the cockpit. It was dark and she saw nothing but a silhouette of a being she didn't recognise. It was slightly unnerving but the thoughts were quickly gone as they took off.

With a deep breath, Benezia closed her eyes and calmed herself. The amount of questions she had were mounting quickly as were the doubts which she managed to mostly supress, not wanting to dwell on them as she had since first meeting with the famed Spectre. She couldn't help but wonder how far her curiosity would take her from here.

"I'm pleased you decided to join me," said a drawling, familiar voice.

Benezia's eyes snapped open and they instantly landed on Saren, who stood at the shuttles open entrance. His gaze was slightly narrowed and focused on her, a slight smile pulling his mandibles. It was somewhat discomforting to see such a look upon a normally stoic face.

"You've spoken of your intentions for this galaxy but not once have you stated how you propose to achieve such a grand feat," said Benezia, as she rose to her feet.

"All in good time," said Saren. " Come," he added, offering his hand.

The suspicion crept into Benezia's mind at the gesture as it was unusual to see from a turian. But rather than question it and risk offending him, she gently took his hand. On stepping off the shuttle, Saren's hand left hers and she glanced around, barely noticing. She could tell that she was inside a large ship and it seemed far larger than anything she'd set her eyes on before but she knew she'd had to see the rest of it to know for sure.

A strange noise suddenly sounded behind her and it appeared to be moving. Benezia froze and turned, not realising that Saren had stopped, just ahead, when she did. A mixture of fear and shock replaced the blank look on her face. A white plated geth strolled past, joining to more of its kin. Benezia's body glowed blue with her biotics but it was quickly disrupted as a larger body crashed into hers, pining her against the side of the shuttle.

A large hand wrapped around her throat while the other rested just beside her head. Saren's body effectively held her as he was just taller and bulkier. A slight snarl came from deep within his throat as she glowed blue once more as a warning. This is what she expected from turians in general.

"This is my ship," stated Saren in a low, dangerous voice. "It is a Reaper. The geth are needed, as are you."

Benezia's mind temporarily went blank. "A Reaper?" she stuttered, glancing between Saren's two eyes rapidly, the geth forgotten.

She knew of the geth and their war with the quarians and why they had been gone for so long ago. But she also knew the Reapers. The stories about them were old, things of legend, stories you told the children at bedtime. Their strength was unbeaten as was their resolve. But her curiosity had already gotten the better of her and Saren instantly identified it as the blue glow of her biotics vanished. With a fluid motion, Saren released her and took a step back.

"I will explain everything," said Saren, turning to head down the same corridor as before.

Benezia stared for a moment, watching him walk away and after no more than a few seconds she followed, leaving all of her suspicion and doubt behind, already knowing that this was the only way the galaxy was going to be saved.


End file.
